The Hardship Of Love
by kogapumas
Summary: She loves them both and can't choose. They both love her and will fight to win her. Who will come out the victor in this war of violence and love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic follows my OC through all her years at Hogwarts, so for the most part it is rated K+ to T. The only M rated part would be the last few chapters, I suppose.

**Disclaimer: JKR is the creater of Harry Potter, and I am not. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC.**

**Chapter 1: First Year**

It was my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been shocked when I had gotten the letter. Both my parents were regular, or muggles, as I had learned. I had been so happy when I heard this. It actually explained a lot about my childhood and the weirdness of it.

So here I was, traveling in a self propelled boat, on a huge lake, towards a glowing castle, to learn how to control my powers. It felt like a dream. Like I would wake up any minute and have to go back to muggle school to be bullied once again. When we finally hit shore, the giant man stood up and spoke in his booming voice.

"First yea's, this way," he said as he guided us up to the castle. They walked up a giant set of stairs waiting for someone to greet us. I watched as an older women came out and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained that we would be sorted into one of four houses. She then told us to wait as she got everybody ready.

When she came back she guided us into a great big hall with floating candles lighting up the entire room. I looked up and gasped at the scenery. The weather outside reflected on the gigantic ceiling. I then heard a bushy haired girl explain the ceiling in a rather smug voice. Finally, we stopped at the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall came back into the hall carrying a stool and a black hat.

The hat then opened its mouth and sang a song for the school. I stared open mouthed. I had never seen a hat talk before, let alone sing. When it was finally done, Professor McGonagall explained that she would place the hat on our heads and it would sort us. I stared. _How is a hat going to sort us into houses?_ She called an Abbott, Hannah, who was, after a moment, sorted into Hufflepuff. This when on like this until…

"Jaxon Green!" I swallowed nervously and walked up the steps to the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head and it slipped over my eyes, it was so large. I stared into the blackness of the hat, waiting.

"Hmmm, you would do good in any of the houses, Green." I smiled a bit, taking it as a compliment. The hat sat for almost a minute atop my head, trying to figure where I would be most fitting in. Finally, it spoke.

"Better be…..SLYTHERIN!" the last was shouted out to the entire hall. Professor McGonagall took of the hat and I jumped off the stool, smiling. The table farthest from the door was cheering, so I figured I was to go there. I heard a few students from other tables boo, and I frowned. They had only been doing that with the other fellow Slytherins. I searched the table for an empty spot at the table, sitting down to watch the rest of my fellow students to be sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco!" I felt a jolt go through me as I watched the familiar head of pale hair walk up to the stool. I had had no idea that my childhood friend was a wizard. Almost the instant the hat touched his head it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Everyone cheered at the Slytherin table, especially me. Now me and Draco could spend time together like when we were kids. I kind of expected him to come sit by me, but instead he went and sat by some two big guys named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I shrugged, thinking it was just because he didn't know I was here.

When Professor McGonagall called out a boy named Potter, Harry, the hall erupted with whispers. I glanced around, wondering why everyone was whispering, but no one told me. I watched as the embarrassed and slightly sick looking brown haired boy went up to the stool. The hat sat on him longer than anyone else, including me, before it finally yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the complete other side of the hall burst into applause, yelling and whistling, while other tables groaned in disappointment. The Slytherins around me booed.

Soon, the whole list was through, and a man with a long white beard to his waist stood up and gave a speech, warning us not to go in the Forbidden Forest and avoid the third floor. Then he said eat, and the long tables we were seated at filled up with pile upon pile of food. I grabbed some food onto my plate and happily ate.

Once dinner was over, Professor Dumbledore sent us off to bed and the prefect for our house called to the first years and lead us to the dungeons. He than went into a cellar and said "Pure-Blood" to a wall. At first I thought he was crazy, but then a passage revealed itself. I gasped in delight and a few people gave me weird looks, but I ignored it. Then we entered a low ceiling room decorated with green and silver, the house colors. I thought it was a little cold, but it appeared to be quite grand.

Some of the older students moved, and I once again got sight of Draco. I walked over to him.

"Draco, it's great to see you again," I said, a smile on my face. He turned around and I noticed his face was paler than usual. His face went from neutral to cold in a micro second.

"Don't talk to me you filthy mud-blood." he said in a cold and mean voice. I was confused. He had always been friendly to me before. And what was a mud-blood? I heard other Slytherins gasp and start murmuring. I turned to look at them and they were all glaring at me.

"A mud-blood? In Slytherin?" someone asked sharply.

"That's almost unheard of," someone else commented.

"Well it's true," sneered Draco. "She has filthy muggle parents. They use to be my neighbors and my parents forced me to play with her," he continued, his voice colder than the rooms atmosphere.

"Forced you?" I asked confused.

"Duh. What did you actually think I would willingly associate with a lowly muggle?" As he said this, I felt a pain lance through my heart, but I was use to being hurt and bullied from my old muggle school so I was use to covering it up.

"Oh. Right." I said, turning and walking away from him, ignoring all the stares and glares. I walked into the first years girls room and heard the three other girls enter behind me.

"Hey, bitch, you better not touch any of my stuff, I don't need you filth on it." I turned to see the hard-faced Pansy Parkinson glaring at me. I kept my neutral face, nodding. I then stripped in front of them, not caring if they looked or not, put on a light green cami and some black panties. I crawled into my bed and closed the curtain. And when I was sure all the girls were asleep, I finally let the pain out in the form of silent tears at the loss of my only childhood friend.

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed. And please feel free to tell me if you didn't. Or if you did. Cause I do be lovin me some reviews ^.^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This fic follows my OC through all her years at Hogwarts, so for the most part it is rated K+ to T. The only M rated part would be the last few chapters, I suppose.

**Disclaimer: JKR is the creater of Harry Potter, and I am not. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC.**

Chapter 2: First Year

I got up early the next morning to wash my face with cold water so the swelling would go down from the crying. I then got dressed in my robs and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I walked in, I was immediately booed by all the Slytherins. I kept my face blank as I sat at the end of the table. I heard the teachers shush the Slytherins and then the murmuring of the other Houses. Apparently, they weren't use to people hating people in their own House. I didn't look up as I ate, at least not until a man with shoulder-length greasy black hair and a long crooked nose handed me a piece of paper. I glanced up at him.

"Your schedule, Green."

"Thank you, Professor…" I trailed off, blushing, not knowing who he was.

"Snape. Professor Snape, the head of your House." he said in a cold and mean voice. "You should know this."

"I'm sorry. I'm muggle born, so I don't know much here, Professor."

"You should have asked some of the other students,"

"I'm muggle born," this time I spoke with venom. "They don't exactly love me, Professor." he stared at me for a minute before leaving to hand out other schedules. I sighed, glancing down at mine. I got up and started to my first class. Once again the Slytherin booed. The teachers shushed them. The other Houses murmured. And I noticed the Potter boy get up with a red head, and they murmured about him, too. Apparently, both me and the Potter boy were anomalies here.

I was walking away from my last class, Potions with the Gryffindors, when Draco walked up to me. I didn't even look at him as I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't have that. He shoved me into a wall, then walked by. I didn't say anything as I picked up my potions book. I heard the Gryffindors mumbling, wondering why he had done that, but I didn't say anything. I glanced up to see Professor Snape watching with a look I didn't recognize in his face. I turned and walked swiftly to the Great Hall.

I was booed, again, and the teachers hushed them, again. It seemed this was going to be a daily occurrence. I sighed, going to my spot by myself at the end of the table. After dinner, I decided to go for a walk around the lake. Soon, I had company. Unwanted company.

"Hey! Hey mud-blood!" I turned to see some older Slytherin girls walking up to me, along with Millicent Bulstrode. I sighed. I opened my mouth to say something but an older girls fist was in my face before I could say anything. I fell to the ground, surprised. I went to get up but Millicent kicked me in the stomach. I fell back to the ground, unable to breath. Soon, a torrent of fists and feet were beating down on me, unable to do anything but try to protect my head.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout. The girls around me took off, laughing. I heard three people run up to me. I sat up, groaning. I looked up to see the Potter kid, a genius who I had learned was Hermione Granger, and a red head named Ron Weasley.

"Hey, are you alright? Those stupid Slytherins always messing with us other Houses…." the red head trailed off, looking more closely at me.

"You're a Slytherin!" Potter exclaimed. I got up, trying to hold in the groan of pain, but I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Yea, unfortunately," I said quietly.

"You should go to the headmaster!" Granger said.

"No. I won't be a snitch. That'll just make this ten times worse. I just have to stick it out," I said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Granger.

"Back to my House,"

"What? After what they did to you, you want to go back?" Potter asked. I turned around quickly, suddenly furious.

"Yea? Well were the hell should I go, hmmm? Because that stupid hat put me in Slytherin, somewhere I obviously don't belong, I'm now stuck there!" I yelled, mad that they had friends and a place to go.

"…come back with us," suggested Weasley. The other two turned to look at him in shock, then smiled and looked back at me.

"I…I can't do that…isn't it against the rules?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice but failed miserably.

"Who cares?" Potter said, and I heard Granger gasp.

"I care!" she said.

"Well, would you like her to get beat up again?"

"…no, but…" she trailed off.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone you are the ones who let me in," I said softly. They smiled at the solution. Potter grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the castle, Weasley and Granger trailing behind. People looked at us strangely when they seen us, but the trio of them ignored it. "I'm Jaxon Green, by the way," I said, not knowing if they knew my name or not.

"Harry Potter," he said. They looked at me, waiting for something, so I nodded. Harry beamed at me.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Ron Weasley," I smiled at them all, glad someone was at least pretending to like me. When we had climbed many flights of stairs, Hermione whispered to them and took off.

"Since you are in another House, and Slytherin no less, you have to close your eyes, ok?" Asked Harry. I nodded, closing my eyes as tight as possible. Then Ron grabbed my other hand and together they guided me.

"Step up high, here." I did as he said, but my foot still skimmed something and I stumbled forward a little. I had heard talking, but all of a sudden it was dead quiet.

"You can open your eyes now," Harry murmured to me. I opened them, gasping at the common room they had. It had brilliant shades of gold and red all around, and it looked so homey and comfortable. But then I noticed some of the glares I was getting and closed my mouth, looking uncomfortable. Another red head, looking way older than Ron, walked up to us.

"Aren't you a Slytherin?" He asked, sounding mean.

"Yes," I mumbled. He turned to look at Ron.

"Just because your older brother is a prefect doesn't mean you can do what you want."

"Wow, you two are brothers?" I asked. They did look a little similar.

"Don't play dumb, Slytherin," the older Weasley said. "Everyone knows were related." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "Now get out of here before I tell McGonagall!" I turned around to look at Harry and Ron, since Hermione had mysteriously disappeared, with a panicked look.

"Percy, you don't understand-" Ron started.

"I understand perfectly well. You two brought a Slytherin in our House!" he was sounding more and more angry. I took a deep breath, turned around and headed for what looked like the door.

"Jaxon, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To my House." I said, turning to look back at them, smiling a pathetically fake smile.

"What? You can't go back there, not after what they di-" I cut Ron off.

"Shut up." I said, glancing around. He got the message.

"And your going to protect those idiots to by not telling anyone?" I nodded, continuing for the door. But before I could get there the door opened, two gangly people with red hair opened the door and stepped in. When they straightened out I could see they looked exactly the same. One glanced over at me.

"Wow. What happen to your face?" he said, leaning closer to examine it. I jerked my head away, but in turn, showed it to everybody else. I heard some gasp and some mutter. The other twin came over to me and looked to.

"It looks like some beat the bloody hell outta you," he said, sounding a little mad.

"They did," commented Ron. I turned around to glare at him.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" I hissed.

"Yea, it was a group of Slytherin." More people gasped at what Harry said. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"What, do I have to sow your mouths shut?" I said.

"Hey, but aren't you-"

"A Slytherin, too?" asked the twins, one finishing the others sentence. I looked at them, not saying anything. There faces suddenly darkened with rage, and I turned around to see Harry and Ron nodding behind my back.

"Geez, why don't you tell them my whole life story while your at it." I huffed. "What kinda people are you?" I said in a rhetorical manner.

"Your friends," Harry said, and I drew my head back like I'd been slapped. I didn't have friends. I've never had friends. Except Draco, and look at how that had turned out. I watched in shock as Ron turned to Percy.

"Now do you see why we had to bring her here? She can't stay there." Ron said.

"Well she can't stay here," Percy responded, and everyone booed him and threw crumpled up parchment at him.

"Well mate," said one of the twins, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It looks like she's staying," the other said, coming up and wrapping his arm around my other shoulder. Percy glared at us before taking off to the stairs in a big huff. I glanced up at the two red heads by my side.

"Thank you," I said quietly. They laughed.

"No problem," the one on my left said. "Fred Weasley and George Weasley, at your service," he continued, and they both bowed to me. I giggled.

"Jaxon Green," I said, smiling at them.

* * *

><p>So, let me know what you think. Pretty please? And, in this story, I might twick things a bit from the original story line, just because it fits better. Sorry about that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Year**

I sleep in a little later than usual, so when I got up and went to breakfast in the Great Hall, I heard all the Slytherins laughing at me, and almost all of the girls mimicking kicking or punching me. I held my head high and walked into the Hall. I turned to go sit at the Slytherin table when two long-fingered, pale and freckled hands grabbed the top of my arms. Then the twins walked in front of me, bending down to look at my face.

"Your face looks much worse today," George said, gently poking at the bruise on my face.

"Thanks so _very_ much," I said sarcastically before grabbing Georges' hand. "Stop it, that hurts," I let go off his hand and he let it fall to his side. They started to walk away and I turned towards my Houses table.

"Jaxon, where are you going?" Fred asked when he realized I wasn't behind him. I turned to look at him, gesturing towards my table. Fred rolled his eyes as George walked towards me and dragged me to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins were pissed, I could hear them talking about me all the way on the other side of the room. The other tables, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, whispered at it but said we all ignored it. I then ate breakfast at a different Houses table, talking and laughing with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. For the first time since I got here I enjoyed my breakfast with other people. I kinda've expected the other Gryffindors to not want me there but apparently, most of them had warmed up to me last night.

My first hour of the day was potions with the Gryffindors. I was hopeful that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would let me sit with them. Even though Hermione wasn't really friends with them, they still all sat together. But of course, Draco and the others had to try and ruin my good mood.

"Hey look, the mud-blood is hanging out with her own kind. Blood traitors." Other Slytherins started laughing but I had a confused look on my face. _What's a blood traitor_? Harry and the others happened to walk down the stairs in time to hear it.

"Shut your face, Malfoy," Ron growled, his ears turning red with anger. Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but Snape, with impeccable timing, opened the door, preventing any further argument. We all walked in, but when I walked in, Snape gave me a strange look. I sighed, about to go sit in the back corner when I felt a delicate hand on my arm. I looked up to see Hermione.

"Come sit with us," I beamed as she said this, and for the rest of the class I sat in between Hermione and Ron. It was at the end of the class that it happened though.

"Green." I looked up to see Snape standing at the front of the room, arms folded, glaring at me.

"Yes sir?"

"What happened to your face?" the instant Snape asked, the Slytherins burst out laughing and the Gryffindors scowled at the whole lot of them.

"It's nothing, sir," I said in a small voice. Harry opened his mouth but I reached my foot over and stomped on his foot. He shut his mouth, glaring at me.

"As the head of your House, I demand an answer." he was actually starting to sound pissed.

"….I tripped…" I replied coldly. It wasn't that I didn't like Snape. He was alright when he wasn't being mean to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It just wasn't his business. I wasn't going to be known as the mud-blood-traitor-Slytherin-snitch.

"I am not stupid. Tell me the truth." he said, each word said in a loud and slow way. I said nothing, just glared at him. He glared back. The Slytherins started murmuring. Something about no one with-standing the scary Snape glare. "Detention. Tonight at eight, Green." he then whirled around in a flurry of black cape and stalked into his office as it was time to go. I let out a relived breath, glad that he hadn't pressed for more information.

"Detention? That's unfair, the stupid git!" Ron yelled later as we walked up the stairs to our next class. Harry nodded in agreement while Hermione kept quiet.

"No it's not. I refused to do as an instructor told me to. It's perfectly fair." I said, surprising all of them.

"Yea, but-" Harry started, but I cut him off.

"Just because you dislike Snape doesn't mean it wasn't fair," I said, not unkindly. He stared at me before looking away.

It was silent and uneventful for the rest of the day. And for lunch and dinner I sat with the Gryffindors again. The Slytherins glared at all of us, but no body said anything. I guess they were getting use to it. As I was sitting next to Hermione, facing Harry and Ron, Fred come over to sit next to me, George next to him. I turned to face them grinning.

"We heard you already-"

"Got a detention. I have to say-"

"Were quite proud," The twins said, an they did indeed, look proud. My smile grew even bigger.

"When do you serve?" Asked one of the twins. It was still hard to determine which one was which.

"Tonight."

"Wow. You must've really made Snape mad,"

"He usually only gives out detentions on Friday's or Saturday's," I shrugged.

"Whatever." I said with a nonchalance. They laughed and we all ate and talked. When dinner was over, I was once again invited to go back to the Gryffindor common room, and this time I didn't even hesitate to say yes.

Once it was a quarter to eight, I left the cheery atmosphere to go serve my detention. I walked down to the dungeons and knocked lightly on the potions room door.

"Enter." Came the hard voice of my professor. I opened the door to see him sitting behind his desk, checking some papers. As I watched he kept scribbling out things the student had written and I felt sympathy. Looked like the poor bloke was getting a bad grade. After about a minute, he looked up at me, stopping his quill. He set it down and walked over to his personal store room. He didn't say anything but I followed him, knowing he wanted me to. I walked through the door to see huge shelf's of potions lining all the walls.

"Wow," I said quietly. I looked around, wondering at some of the ingredients were.

"I would like you to do through all of these ingredients and put them in there correct spot." He said. I turned to see him gesturing to a table filled with jars. My mouth opened.

"_All_ of them?" I asked, shocked.

"All of them." He said, his voice daring me to protest. I sighed, knowing full well I deserved this. I walked over to the table, glad they were labeled. I heard him walk out as I put the first jar away. Thank goodness it was all alphabetized. After almost two hours, I walked out, all the ingredients put away in there place.

"I'm all done, sir," I said quietly, putting my hand to my mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Come sit down," he said quietly, not looking up from the papers he was grading. I sat down hesitantly. He put down his quill, moving the papers to the side. "What happen to you?" he asked softly, sounding almost kind.

"Nothing," I said, looking away. He sighed.

"Your damn stubborn, you know that?" he asked, and my head whipped around so fast I thought I would get whiplash. Then I laughed.

"I never thought I would hear one of my teachers curse," I said, smiling at him. He gave a small smirking sneer and I figured that was the closet he would ever get to smiling.

"As the head of your house, I am responsible for your health. I need to know what happen," he said and the smile fell off my face.

"I can't tell you," I finally whispered after a minute of silence.

"Why?"

"They'll just get worse."

"Who?"

"…The girls who did this…"

"Who?" he repeated. I sighed, knowing I was going to tell him.

"I don't know all of them, but they were girls from Slytherin."

"What years?"

"I don't know. I think they were in all different years." He sighed, standing up.

"Come. You will have to point them out to me." He headed towards the door.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered, jumping to my feet. "You can't!" I shouted. "You think they'll stop if you punish them? Then others will just do it to me because I'm a snitch!" he turned around with an undistinguishable look. "Please," I begged, and to my horror I felt tears start to burn my eyes. "Please don't. It'll just get worse for me. Just…Just leave this be. I can take care of myself."

"Why did they do it?" he asked, his voice almost a growl of anger.

"You know why," I said, sniffling. "Because I'm a mud blood."

"Do not use that word." He said sharply.

"Sorry," I said quietly. He sighed, walking over to me.

"I cannot just let this continue."

"Can't…can't you just ignore it?" he gave me an angry look, then let out another angry sigh.

"If that is what you truly desire." I gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," he merely nodded, walking back to his desk to grade his papers some more. I headed to the door.

"And Ms. Green," he said. I turned around to look at him. "If you ever need anything, feel free to come to me," I smiled in thanks, walking back to my dorm. As I put on my pajamas I thought of how nice Snape was. He almost reminded me of the father I had lost four years ago, except my father smiled a lot more. I feel in to bed exhausted, asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

So I finally got the next chapter up. Sorry it took so long. I shall try to get them up as soon as possible. In fact, I'm already working on the next chapter ^.^ Well, let me know what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Year**

After that night in detention, nothing else really happened to me. It actually seemed like some of the Slytherins respected me for not ratting anyone out, all though the girls that did it to me were still bitches to me. But whatever. When people bullied me, I didn't really care anymore, because I had people to stick up for me. People like, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly, Hermione. When we first met, we weren't quite friends, but once she learned that I loved getting good grades and studied, it was like, 'instant best friends'. We both get on Harry and Ron for waiting last minute to do anything.

There was also Fred and George, and I was slowly getting better at telling them apart. Plus, those two's best friend, Lee Jordan. He was just like Fred and George. When I had first met him, he had gotten on one knee, grabbing my hand and kissing it, saying it was lovely to met Lady Green. After that, that was his nickname for me, Lady Green. People always looked at us weird when he called me that, but it always made me giggle.

And the last person who usually stuck up for me was the weirdest of all. Professor Snape. He treated me as good as he treated Draco, who I had the unfortunate luck to have almost every class with him. Everyone got why Snape was nice to Draco, but never me. I didn't even really understand. But I wasn't going to complain.

It was near the end of the year now, not much had been going on since. George and Fred would always help my out if others tried to bully me, and they had soon become my best friends. It was never questioned that I was around Fred, George, or even Lee Jordan.

I hung out with Harry and Ron sometimes, Hermione more than others, so when I heard what Ron had said about Hermione after a charms class that had her crying in the bathroom, I threatened to hex him into next year if ever made my best friend cry like that ever again. It was actually quite funny to see the look on his face. I was surprised he hadn't wet himself. When I told Hermione the next day, when she had tried to tell me it was ok because they had saved her, she burst out laughing, hugging me and saying I was such a good friend. I had felt tears come to my eyes at having finally made so many friends after so many years of loneliness, I vowed then that I would do whatever it took to protect every single one of them.

So of course, I freaked when the whole school had found out about the sorcerer's stone and the fact that those dunderheads went to go fight Quirl. I refused to talk to them for almost a week. And I think the funniest thing happened at the end of the year, when Gryffindor won the house cup, I was the only one who stood up at the Slytherin table, figuring I should sit there for the end of the year, and I was whistling and clapping and cheering. The look on the other Slytherins face was absolutely priceless.

And so here I was now, standing at Kings Cross, trying not to cry as I said goodbye to the trio of friends I had come to love.

"We'll send you letter, promise," Hermione told me, Ron and Harry nodding in agreement. I sniffled.

"You better," I said, deliberately making it sound like I was pouting. They laughed. "I suppose this means I ought to get my own owl, right?" I asked, and they stared at me, stunned.

"You don't have an owl?" Ron asked, sounding incredulous. I shook my head.

"I didn't think I needed one. Me and my mom only write every so often, so we just used the post owlrey." I said, shrugging.

"You don't have to if you don't want one," said Harry. "You can just use ours, you know, to send them back."

"Really?" he nodded and I smiled. "Awesome. Okay, well, I need to go say bye to some mischievous brothers of yours," I said to Ron, hugging them all again and walking away to find my two favorite twins. I found them over by a plump red headed woman and a red headed man. I walked over. "Fred. George." I said, smiling and waving.

"Excellent," they said at the same time, each one grabbing one of my arms and dragging me over to the couple. "Mum, Dad, this is Jaxon." Fred said.

"Yea, she's the first year we were just talking about." George finished. I straightened, putting my hand out to the woman.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Weasley, it's very nice to meet you." She took my hand smiling. "And please, believe absolutely nothing they say about me, there alls lies," Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Yes, that sounds like our boys," he said, smiling as he took my hand.

"Yea, I feel bad for you two, having to raise such trouble makers," I said, smiling fondly over at them.

"Us?" George asked, feigning innocents.

"Never," said Fred, looking insulted. I laughed, going over to hug both of them.

"Well, I just came over to say good bye. And you have to write me, okay?" I asked and they smirked, nodding.

"Jaxon! Jaxon!" I heard and I grinned whirling around.

"Excellent," I said, repeating Fred and George. "Mum!" I called, waving her over. She walked over, and you could easily see I got my looks from her. She had smooth black hair, even if it did look a little duller since the last time I had seen it. She had a pixie face with a small nose, and beautiful brown eyes. My eyes were a brilliant blue, which I had inherited from my father. I was almost as tall as her, and knew I would be more my dads hieght than hers.

"Jaxon, I've missed you," she said, hugging me.

"I missed you too. But I wanted to introduce my friends, mum." I said, turning her so she could see Fred and George casually looking at us, hands in their pockets, in suck a similar stance I knew they were trying to confuse people with who they were. I knew they did that sometimes when they were nervous.

"Friends?" mum asked, sounding surprised and really, really happy. I grinned, nodding.

"Mhmm. This is Fred," I said, gesturing to the twin on the right. "And this is George." I gestured to the one on the left.

"It's creepy how you do that," muttered George.

"What's creepy?" mum asked, sounding defensive.

"That she can always tell us apart-" Fred said.

"Even our mum has trouble with that," George finished for him.

"Oh. Well, thank you," mum said softly.

"For what?" Fred asked, once again looking uncomfortable under his easy smile.

"For taking care of Jaxon. She writes about you to a lot."

"Mum!" she laughed at me, waving my protest away.

"Anyways, we have to get home, Jaxon," I nodded, once again hugging the twins, which they returned with hugs of there own.

"Write me?" I pleaded.

"Of course," they said together, and I smiled as I walked away, already missing my friends and Hogwarts. I couldn't wait until next year.

* * *

><p>Ok, so since most of the rest of the year was uneventful for Jaxon, i just summeriesed. Hope you liked. And please tll me if you do, so I can make this story my priorety story, instead one of my other two stories I got goin on. Thank you, hope you enjoyed, chickies ^.~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Second Year**

I looked up at the giant train in front of me, happy to be going back to Hogwarts. I glanced over at my mom and felt a rush of worry for her. She looked tired. Really tired. She had black circles around her green eyes. Her black hair, the hair I had inherited from her hung dully past her shoulders. She was leaning against the wall and breathing hard. She had been sick all summer, and I had been taking care of her. Not that I minded. The only time I had been pulled away from her was when she had, against my knowledge, talked to the twins, telling them when my birthday was so that they could come and practically kidnap me for my birthday, which was June 20.

The twins had picked me up, taken me to Diagon Alley for lunch, and then bought me a beautiful dusky barn owl. I could tell by there looks that the owl had been expensive, and I tried to tell them it was fine, but they had said no, then pulled out what I could only assume was their life savings, and bought me the owl they had picked out. I hadn't been able to say thank you enough.

But other than my birthday, my summer had been pretty much uneventful. I wrote to everyone every week, and everyone but Harry responded. I felt kinda hurt that Harry wouldn't write back, but I shrugged it off. I had heard about Harry's horrendous family, and so they probably had something to do with it.

I was brought back to the present when my mom walked away from the wall and towards me.

"Stop looking so worried. I'll be fine. You go learn and have fun." She said, her voice sounding weak and fragile. I heard the whistle blow, warning me it was about to leave. I quickly ran and gave my mom a gentle squeeze, afraid to hurt her.

"Be carful and get better," I said, kissing her cheek. "I'll write every week." She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I'll be careful, but only if you do the same." I nodded at her. "Ok, I love you,"

"I love you to," I said, grabbing my trunk and backpack and hurrying towards the train.

"I'll miss you!" she called out.

"I'll miss you too!" I yelled, smiling through the slight sheen of tears. I hated leaving her when she was so sick, but she had convinced me earlier that day, when I said I would stay home that year, that she would be fine.

"Tell your Weasley boys I said hi!" she yelled over the whistle as the train started leaving. I nodded, waving. I laughed when she said my Weasley boys. Yeah, I guess the twins were my boys.

As soon as the train was out of sight, I started down the halls, looking for a free compartment. I looked in one to see Neville, who waved, but Seamus, Dean, and the Patil twins were with him, so I waved back and kept walking. I wasn't really paying attention and ran into a small red head girl.

"Oh, sorry, I-" I stopped mid-sentence. "Oh. Are you a Weasley?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" she asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Oh. I'm friends with most of your brothers. Or I think I am. You are Ginny, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then yes, I'm friends with your brothers. Um hey, do you happen to know where Fred and George are?" I asked.

"Yea, there in the compartment over there," she hiked her thumb at it. "With Lee Jordan."

"Excellent. Thank you, and I hope to see you around," I said, giving her a smile as I walked around her to where her brothers were.

"Hey, what's your name?" she called after me.

"Jaxon," I said, turning my head to look at her.

"The Slytherin?"

"The one and only." I said, unsure of what treatment to expect from her.

"Oh. You're a bit different then what I expected. I excepted you to be more…Slytheriny…" she trailed off. I laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm all nice and peaceful. More like a Hufflepuff," I said, smiling. She smiled back, waved, and started walking the other way. I shook my head, continuing on my way. I peered in the carts until I found the one I was looking for. I slid open the door. All three boys looked up, then smiled when they seen me.

"Jaxon!" Lee exclaimed, getting up to hug me. I patted him on the back.

"Missed you to, Lee." I said, a smile in my voice. He let me go and allowed me in the compartment. When I went to put my luggage away, Fred and George took it from me. I smiled in thanks as they put it away and then I sat down next to Fred, as George sat next to Lee. For the rest of the time, we talked about the summer, what we did, just nonsense, but Fred and George were wise enough not to bring up my mother. I was glad, because if we brought up that subject I might just cry.

Soon, we were at Hogwarts, and I rushed to put my robes on. I was one of the last people off the train because of that but I smiled brightly when I seen the twins and Lee waiting for me. I walked up to them, linking one arm around Lee's arm and one around Georges arms, walking towards the carriages.

When we got to the great hall I was debating whether I should go over to the Slytherin table or to the Gryffindor table when Lee and George answered for me by pulling me over to their table. Then I watched the little first years come in and be sorted. I clapped along with the other Gryffindors when Ginny Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. No one was really surprised when she was, though, seeing as how all the other Weasley's were Gryffindors, too. I laughed and talked with the everyone, but I didn't see Harry or Ron through out dinner so I finally asked Hermione, who we had sat by.

"Hermione, were are Ron and Harry?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see them on the train at all."

"Oh," I said, softly, and Hermione gave me the same concerned look I was pretty sure was on my face too.

"Don't worry, ladies, they'll-"

"Be fine. Ron is, after all, our brother." Fred finished for George. I laughed, but I was still worried about the two of them. They had a knack for finding trouble.

After the fest was over and Dumbledore had given his speech, we all made our way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common. Ginny protested, bringing up the whole Slytherin thing, but Hermione filled her in on why they all let me hang in the tower.

"Wattlebird," Percy said, his chest puffed up at being a prefect. Stupid prat had been bragging about it all through out dinner. I walked in, smiling brightly at being back here. Merlin, I missed Hogwarts.

I talked with everyone, but soon had the regret of having to leave and go back to my actual common room. I said a sleepy good bye before heading to the dungeon, praying most of the Slytherins were asleep by now. The only problem was that once I got down to the Slytherin house, I had absolutely no idea what the password was. I thought about it for a minute, then turned and headed towards potion class, cursing my luck the whole way.

I came to the door, taking a deep breath and praying the house head was here. I knocked lightly.

"Enter," a familiar cold voice said. I pushed open the door to see Snape sitting at the desk, doing what looked like lesson plans.

"Um, hi professor," I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm assuming, Miss Green, that this is not a social visit. What do you want?" he said, sounding a bit snappish.

"What's the password for the common room?" I asked, and he blinked in confusion, but that was it.

"Why don't you know it?" he said in a snide tone. He seemed really pissed. I would find out later it was because Harry and Ron had driven some enchanted car into the Whomping Willow and hadn't been expelled.

"I was seeing some friends I hadn't seen in a while," I said, looking down at the floor. I didn't want to tell him that I had been in the Gryffindor tower, hanging out with the Weasley's.

"Ah. You were with the Gryffindors again." He stated very casually. "The password is Salazar." He said, turning his attention back to work. I stood there, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"How…how do you know where I was?" I asked quietly.

"Professor McGonagall has informed me. We both agreed that it was best for you to spend most of your time with the Gryffindors." He said, not even bothering to look up from his work. I was quiet for a moment.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I wanted to tell him that I wish I could go to my common room. That I wasn't just some misbehaving delinquent that just wanted to be around my friends, but I didn't know how so I left when he nodded his head. I walked back to the common room, feeling giddy about being back at Hogwarts, about professor Snape's acceptance of my situation, and about seeing all my friends again.

As I walked in, I seen Draco leaning against the fire place, talking to some girl. With all the happiness inside me, I wanted to say something, but I turned away, knowing I would only get a sneer and foul words. That was the only trouble on my mind when I finally drifted to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>So, I finally got this out. Only took me forever. Hope you like it. If not, let me know. I love me some reviews, good or bad XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Second Year**

"Oh Merlin, I'm just going to the bathroom! I won't be petrified, I promise," I said, exasperated. Fred and Lee gave me stern looks before nodding and then went to the sides of the door, standing there as if they were guards. I rolled my eyes, walking in and doing my business. The three of them had been like this ever since the message on the wall. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan won't let me walk anywhere alone since I'm a muggle born. They, of course, have nothing to worry about.

I walked out, sighing at the fact that they looked like a life-like suit of armor standing guard. There was a group of girls on the other side of the hall, giggling and whispering about if they should go in or not. I could also see Filch sitting a ways away, his beady eyes fixed on Fred. He must suspect that they were up to no good. Which they usually were, but not today. The two boys at my side just smiled at me and continued walking on. We walked back to the Gryffindor common room, all our classes being over.

I went and sat down by Hermione, pulling out the recent potions essay. I didn't mind Snape, but he assigned homework way to much. Hermione was already half way done with the essay according to requirements, but she always wrote more then necessary. Just like I did. We were both considered nerds. Which was fine by me. She smiled at me before turning back to her essay.

Hours later, Hermione and I were going over each others essays, proof reading, with Ron and Harry finally starting their's as they plopped down next to us.

"Hermione," Ron started to whine, looking pathetically at his essay. He wanted her to do his paper, again, so I just blocked him out, focusing. Ron never bothered to ask me to do his work, because unlike Hermione, I didn't have a soft spot for the git of a red head. Now the twins, on the other hand…

Speaking of the twins, they weren't around the common room, which immediately got me curious. I gave Hermione her paper back, telling her it was amazing, and grabbing mine. I shoved it in the backpack, walking up to the boys dormitory, searching for the two red headed trouble makers. I found the third years dormitory and was about to knock when Lee opened the door and charged out, bumping into me and sending my petite body flying to the ground.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my now sore rear, my backpack having been thrown to the side.

"Sorry," Lee said, bending down to retrieve my backpack. He then held out a hand I grabbed, helping me back to my feet. "Got a date, see you," he said, then continuing his rush.

"More like he's late for his date," Fred commented, leaning against the door frame, staring at where Lee had ran down the stairs. I laughed, walking in the room without their permission. George was on a bed, putting some vials and strange looking stuff away. I raised an eyebrow, curious.

"You'll find out eventually," he said, winking. I shrugged, going to sit on the only bed next to the one George was on, which I assumed was Fred's. I had never been in the boys dorms before, but they didn't look that much different from the girls dorms.

"So what brings you here?" Fred asked.

"Well, I'm bored," I said, still looking at the dormitory. "And I want you guys to entertain me." I smiled at them.

"It's a good thing we know your so innocent." Fred responded. "If you'd have said that to any other guys, they would take it the wrong way," he continued, his eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.

"Your such a pervert," I said, blushing wildly. Fred laughed at my scarlet cheeks. I glanced at George to see him gazing at me with an amused fondness. I stuck my tongue out at him, pouting.

So," George said, getting back on hand. "How 'bout wizard chess?"

"What's that? I mean, I've played regular chess, but never wizard chess. Is it different?" I asked.

"From muggle chess? Of course it's different." Fred said, looking at me as though that should be obviously.

"How different?"

"It has the same rules as muggle chess, but the pieces move on their own." George said.

"Move…on their own?"

"Here, we'll show you," Fred said, opening his chest at the end of his bed, grabbing a chess board and a magenta bag filled with what I assumed was the board pieces. After they had set it up, I watched in awe as the pieces literally obeyed Fred and George's demands as the two red heads battled it out. Fred ended up beating George by a hair. I played George next and he absolutely destroyed me. I frowned, looking at the bored then up at the beaming red head. I sat back, shaking my head.

"And people say your nothing but trouble makers. You two are like, geniuses." I said, still frowning at how I'd been so easily defeated.

"Shhh," Fred hissed, turning to make sure no one was around.

"Don't let people know, you'll ruin our reputation." George said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, getting up.

"It's late, I should go," I said, stiffling a yawn.

"Right, your just embarrassed-"

"That you lost," Fred finished.

"Oh, shut up," I said, sticking my tongue out, turning towards the door. As I walked out I went to shut the door, but was stopped by the twins coming out with me. I shrugged, walking to the portrait to see they were still following me. "Can I help you?" I asked them, looking over my shoulder at the two gingers.

"No," they said together, waiting for me to start walking again. I turned fully around, hands on my hips to glare at them.

"Can I ask why your following me?"

"If you want to ask, who are we to stop you?" George said, grinning.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, why are you following me?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"We can't just let you walk alone at this time of night" Fred said looking at me as though I should have known this. I stared at them, noticing that they were completely serious. I rolled my eyes, sighing. I stepped aside, gesturing towards the door.

"After you." I mumbled, watching them open the door, look around, and then gesture to me that it was okay. There paranoia was going to get real annoying, real quick.

* * *

><p>I was going to kill the twins. Murder. I was soooo going to commit it. I stopped into the Gryffindor common room, turning around to find them already gone. I turned back around to see them fleeing up to their dorms.<p>

"Cowards!" I yelled, ignoring the looks I was being sent. I went to sit on the floor next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had managed to snag their favorite chairs by the fire.

"Why are my brothers cowards?" Ron asked, not looking up from where he was trying to smug out a mistake he made in his transfiguration homework.

"'Cause they ran away before I could give them a piece of my mind," I grumbled.

"What did they do?" Hermione asked.

"Those stupid gits thought I was taking to long in the loo, so they charged into the _girls_ bathroom, claiming that they were making sure I wasn't dead."

"Well, what were you doing that was taking so long?" Ron asked, looking up from his paper. I turned to glare at him and he gulped, turning back to his paper rather quickly.

"I was fixing my hair. Woman are allowed to do that." I said in a snippish voice. "You Weasley boys are all the same." Ron looked up like he was about to protest, but quickly thought against it. Smart. I sighed hopping the rest of the year wasn't going to be like this.

Sorry this took so long. Writers block sucks somethin' fierce. Anyways, there is a reason the years are so spread out and spacy, I promise. I've gotta plan :) hope you enjoy, review pwretty pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter : Second Year**

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to go back to mine. Especially since Fred and George were worried about me. Hell, I was worried about me. For the first time since I'd been at Hogwarts, I wasn't okay with me being muggle born.

I sighed, looking around me. All the Gryffindors were in the common room, and none of them were surprised by the fact that I was sandwiched between the twins. I looked around, searching for the other red heads. And found none. I stood up, searching even harder. I couldn't find Ron, Ginny, or even Harry. I turned and ran up the stairs to the girls room, throwing open all the doors but all of them were empty. I ran back down the stairs to see George and Fred looking curiously at me. I ignored them, racing up the stairs to the boys dormitories, but none of them were there. I ran back down the stairs, tears in my eyes.

"They're gone," I whispered.

"Who?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Ron and Harry, and Ginny. What…do you think something happened to them?" I asked, feeling a panic raise in my chest.

"Na, they'll be fine," Fred said in a I'm-trying-for-not-worried-but-I'm-failing-miserably voice.

"I mean, Ron and Ginny are Weasley's," George said, his voice only a little better than Fred's. I felt like crying. I just had this horrible feeling that they were in trouble. And it's not like they could be anywhere else. They weren't like me, were a different house had taken me in like one of there own. And everyone was suppose to be in their respective house. I started to pace, while the twins just watched. I needed to do something to get my mind off of my fears.

Hours later, people were heading to bed, except Fred, George, Percy and me. We were all worried, but the common room was silent except for the merry crackling of the fire. Percy was sitting in the recliner, head in his hands. I sitting on the couch between Fred and George, leaning against George with his arm around my shoulder. Fred was holding my hand, trying to comfort me. I was so worried I felt a churning in my stomach. I was so tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. Not with my friends in danger.

"Jaxon, get some rest," George said softly when my head had drooped to his shoulder and I had jerked back awake.

"I can't," I whispered back, not wanting to break the tense silence. George brought his hand up to the side of my head, gently pushing my head to his shoulder.

"Sleep. I wake you up if anything happens." He said softly.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He replied, giving me a tired smile. I stared at him a moment longer before letting my eyes slid shut. I listened to the crackling fire, feeling comfortable with my head on George's shoulder. I slid into unconsciousness a few moments later.

* * *

><p>I stared at Ginny, not sure if I wanted to hug her or shake her. She had almost died because she wrote in a friggin diary. I watched as tears filled her eyes as Ron told Percy, the twins, and I what had happen and how she ended up in the Chamber of Secrets.<p>

As Ron got to the part where Harry had killed the basilisk with a sword, I was once again unsure if I should shake him for his stupidity or hug him for saving Ginny. Maybe both, I decided. That boy was fastly developing a hero complex.

After the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco, and the exams were canceled (Yay!) I was finally on the way home. I was going to see my mother. I couldn't wait to see her. She hadn't mentioned feeling sicker in any of her letters, but I still couldn't help but worry about her. She'd been so sick the last time I'd seen her.

"Oi!" George said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jerked back in surprise.

"What?" I said, irritated that he had scared me.

"He's been trying to get your attention for the last minute," Fred said dryly.

"What's on your mind?" George asked, looking concerned.

"Ah, nothing. What's up?" They both gave me dubious looks but they let it drop.

"Do you wanna come over to our house this summer?" George asked.

"I would like to, but I'm not sure if I can…" I trailed off, not sure if my mother was feeling okay or not.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"I'll owl you with an answer when I get home," I said, avoiding his question all together. I turned to look out the window. I could feel them staring at me but just ignored it. I didn't really want to explain my sick mum. I asked her in my letters ever time if she was feeling better and she would always say she was doing okay, but she never told me she was better. And frankly, I was afraid to ask what was wrong. She was the only family I had left anymore.

We soon arrived at the train station and I looked around for my mom, but I couldn't find her. I hugged the Weasley good bye, along with Harry and Hermione before walking through the platform to see if my mum was late or hadn't wanted to go through the platform. I looked around and found an older short man with black hair standing nearby waving a sign with my name on it at people passing by. I walked up to him.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"'Ello. You Ms. Green?" he asked with a really stronger accent.

"Um, yes, who are you?"

"Names Jim. Your mum was feelin' a bit under the weather. She 'ad me come an pick you up. I'm from a taxi service." He said, smiling at me with crooked teeth. I was a bit hesitant about going with him because he was a stranger, but he seemed nice enough and I could always just spell him if he tried something.

As he politely put my luggage in the trunk, I could help but feel as though I wouldn't be going anywhere this summer.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was sort of short. And I know I'm making the years kinda fly by, but I do have a plan. But thanks for sticking with me and this fic. And I do so love reviews *hint hint, nudge nudge*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter : Third Year**

I watched through the window of the train as I finally lost sight of my mum as we rounded the corner. I was back on the Hogwarts express for my third year. As happy as I was to go back somewhere I considered a second home, I felt a great unease leaving my mums side. She was so sick, I'm actually surprised she was able to make it to King's Cross. I tried to make her stay home, but she was so stubborn. I've been told it's a trait we share.

I sat down in an empty cart, not really wanting to go find any of my friends. As much as I loved them, I didn't much feel like laughing. In fact, I felt more like crying. I had already lost my dad, I didn't want to lose my mom too. I did have a great aunt, but she was a bit…eccentric, to say the least. I just…I couldn't lose my mum.

I ended up in the cart with three chatty Hufflepuff's who really just ignored me, which I was entirely okay with. I didn't want to be bothered. I wanted to sulk a little longer before all the havoc at school distracted me.

When we finally arrived and I was walking to the carriages, I felt a pair of hands grab me around the waist before I was suddenly lifted in the air. I give a rather girlish shriek, much to my embarrassment. I was twirled around before put down. I whirled around, ready to give someone my mind when I was met with two ridiculously charming smiles. I scowled at Fred and George as they started laughing at me.

"That was not funny," I said with as much dignity and anger I could manage despite their charming smiles. I turned around, holding my head high as I heard them start to roar with laughter. I got onto the carriage, knowing they would follow me.

"Jaxon, why didn't you come to our cart when you got on the train," George said, still smiling.

"Yes, you hurt our feelings," Fred said, feigning hurt.

"Whatever," I mumbled, grinning. I smiled, happy to be back despite my mums failing health. "It's good to be home," I said, grinning at their agreeing nods and smiles.

* * *

><p>"I'll be over tomorrow, I just need to know the password to my dorm before I come over. Promise." I said, smiling at the pouting twins. I waved as I followed the group of new first year Slytherin's. They waved bye as they both got swept up in the waves of students sweeping out of the hall.<p>

As I walked in to the common room I hadn't really missed, I once again felt that sharp lance of pain at seeing my childhood friend standing with the other third years, laughing and talking, probably making fun of somebody. I can't believe the sweet shy blushing boy from my childhood is so mean now. And just because he was mean now, doesn't mean he was horrible as a child. I knew him. He was so nice back then. I sighed, walking up to my dorm, ignoring the mean looks and sneers. At this point, I was use to them. But I did notice that Draco's voice was absent from the usual mean comments.

My life felt like a ying yan. As happy as I was having really good friends, I also hated that my childhood friend was a royal pain in the ass and my mum was sick. Good with the bad. Merlin this sucks.

I laid down in bed sometime later, but I didn't fall asleep until late into the night.

* * *

><p>Merlin I hated the snow. I mean, it was pretty and sometimes really fun to play in, but it sucked, with a capital S, when attending Herbology. I was currently walking back to the school. Or more accurately, wadding back to the school. I hate snow. I glanced up at the sky, noticing the rapidly sinking Sun. I was one of the few still out as I had stayed a little after class because I didn't understand the stupid essay on the stupid planets. I hated herbology. I didn't understand any of it. It was just one of those days where everything sucked. So when the group of Slytherin girls decided to call me a mud blood bitch, I kinda snapped.<p>

"Can you please shut up! Nobody gives a damn what you think of me!" I shouted, beyond pissed that those stupid morons couldn't just leave me alone. I've been here three years and I wasn't going anywhere. I turned back around to stalk towards the school, satisfied with the shocked looks on their faces when I suddenly felt a hard hand in my hair, yanking my backwards. I yelled out in shock, my books flying out of my hands.

I landed on the ground hard, my breath whooshing out of my lungs and my head aching from the cruel hair yanking. I heard the girls laughing behind me as I stood up turning around to glare at the stupid girl that was dumb enough to pull my hair. I went for my wand but one of the girls was faster, looking me in a body bind. Soon the blows come and I couldn't move an inch.

I sat in the hospital wing, waiting for my broken hand to be healed. Madam Pomfrey went to go run an error so I was told to sit here and wait. With a broken hand. The pain came in dull waves, a constant pressure that didn't let up. She had healed most of the bruises already, or at least as much as she'd been able to. I still had some horribly dark bruises around my rib cage from the kicks, but she couldn't do much more for them. As I sit there waiting for Madam Pomfrey to get back the door burst open to the hospital wing.

"Jaxon!" I freeze at the last voice I was expecting to hear yell my name sounding full of concern. "Merlin, what did they _do_ to you?!" I turned slowly to see Draco staring at my hand, currently bruised and swollen, with a mixture of concern and anger.

"Draco?" I asked incredulously.

"Jaxon, I heard what happen and got here as fast-"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding cold even to me. He was quiet as he stared at my face.

"Jaxon…" he trailed off for a minute. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been a complete jackass-"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm saturated my voice.

"Can you blame me! I'm a Slytherin, a pureblood too. My father would kill me if I was friends with a mud- a muggle born," he said, looking away at his stumble.

"Then how in the world," I said, getting in his face. I was so pissed. First I get the shit beat outta me by some twats, and now he was telling me this bullshit. "Did they let you be friends with who you thought was a muggle as a child?!" I finished.

"I, uh, I use to sneak out," he said quietly, looking away with a light blush spreading across his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh. I could just imagine the cute little boy Draco had been sneaking out to meet me. He glared at me and I calmed down, feeling my face slip into a sad expression.

"Draco, couldn't you have just told me? I'm not unreasonable," I said softly, looking away. "We didn't have to be friends, but it would have been nice to know. I would have understood."

"I…" he trailed off, seeming to not know what to say. I sat back down, wanting to cry for some reason.

"I missed you…" I said in a voice so soft and quiet I wasn't sure he even heard me.

"I am, so sorry," he said, just as quietly. He looked down at me with something akin to regret.

"Draco… do you think maybe we could still-" I got cut off as the door burst open once again.

"Jaxon!" Fred and George said at the same time, stopping short when they seen Draco. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Fred said, both of them drawing their wands. Draco reached for his but I gently grabbed his hand with my good hand.

"It's okay, guys," I said, looking at the twins with my hand still on the blondes arm. They looked at me, probably confused by my defense of Draco. Draco jerked his arm out of mine, sneered at the twins, and stalked to the door. The twins and I watched as he turned around, gave me a meaningful look, then walked out.

"What in the world was _that_?" George asked.

"Ah, me and Dra-, um, Malfoy came to an understanding, I guess," I said, nervously shifting. I hated that I was lying to them, but I didn't know what to do about this whole mess. Fred opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey finally returned.

"Dear, why haven't you left yet?" She asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"Um, ma'm, you haven't healed by broken hand yet." I said, glad for the distraction. She walked over, waving her wand and murmuring a quiet spell, before I felt a sharp pain and then relief at not feeling any pain. I hopped off the cot, smiling at her. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She nodded, walking to her office.

I walked over to the twins, giving them a smile to let them know I was better. We all walked out together with a rather tense silence. We were half way to the Gryffindor tower before anyone said anything.

"So what happened?" Fred asked in a I'm-really-pissed-so-I'm-gonna-act-overly-casual voice.

"I was walking back from herbology, and some girls said something. I said something back, and apparently they thought it was necessary to beat the bloody hell outta me," I said, using the same striving-for-casual tone, even though I was furious.

"So, ah, who did this to you?" George asked. Apparently, we were all just gonna go for casual.

"Some girls from my house," I didn't mind telling them because it wasn't like snitching to the professors. They asked for the names and I told them the few I knew, all though I immediately regretted it as they both went unusually silent. When we got to the tower, I decided to spend the night, even though I wasn't suppose to since I really didn't want to go back home. I ended up falling asleep on the couch the twins had pushed in front the fire, to the sight of the twins whispering with their heads bent close.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed :3 Review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter : Third Year

Screams echoed through the great hall. I ran out with the rest of the crowd, trying to find what was wrong. In the middle of the hall was the group of Slytherin girls who had ganged up on me. But the was something…wrong…with them. One of them had skin the lovely shade of puke green. Another had long gnarly nails that reached the floor. The one that had used the body bind curse on me had long, pointed teeth with an overbite. I could hear her trying to talk but she couldn't, drool running down her chin. Another girl didn't even look like a girl. Her body had literally grown. She was over seven feet tall and her body had bulked up to that of one of those gross muggle body builders. The male ones. That one was particularly funny since she had always ranted about how ugly everyone was compared to her. The last one currently looked like a really, _really_ old woman. The one thing they all had in common was in bright red pimples across each of their faces was the 'bitches'.

Laughter erupted all around me at the prank. I could only stand there stunned as the raced to the hospital wing, crying. Professor McGonagall came out and threatened us all with detention if we didn't all return to the great hall. I walked in, still stunned to see that, of some of the students who hadn't gotten up was Fred and George.

"What did you do?" I hissed as I got over to them.

"Why, whatever are you-"

"Talking about, Jaxon?" Fred finished for George.

"What…How…I don't…." I trailed off, unable to say anything. They're grins just got bigger and bigger, until they were stretched ear to ear. I leaned down and hugged them, my eyes feeling a bit misty. "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for," I said.

"Hey! I totaled didn't have anything to do with it either," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Lee standing there, a shit-eaten grin on his face. I smiled and hugged him too. "Nobody hurts our little Slytherin," he whispered in my ear, laughing. I pulled back, smiling at them, blinking the tears out of my eyes.

* * *

><p>I sat in potions on the side of the Gryffindor, watching as the girls from earlier came trudging in, looking far from happy. Madam Pomfrey had been able to help with the, ah, disfigurements, but apparently she was unable to do much about the words across their faces, because I could still see it, even with the concealer they used. I smiled at Hermione, who was trying to muffle her laughter. Snape glared at the for the interruption but said nothing.<p>

"Ms. Jaxon." I jerked my head up at the end of class, surprised that professor Snape wanted to talk to me.

"Yes professor?" everyone stopped, wondering if I was gonna get blamed for the prank, as the word of my ass kicking had spread incredibly fast.

"I heard you ended up in the hospital wing last night. Care to tell me who put you there?" he asked, sounded curiously angry.

"Not really, sir," I said quietly, trying to catch his eyes. I really didn't want to do this again. Professor Snape opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by one of the girls.

"Why don't you ever tell anyone!" she yelled, angry. I was confused. Did she want me to tell on her?

"Because I'm not a bitch," I said, playing on the word across her face. "I don't feel the need to get the morons who did this to me in trouble because they're just not worth my time." I said, smiling lightly at them before turning on my heel and stalking out of the room.

"That was bloody amazing!" Ron said as he, Harry, and Hermione caught up with me.

"You should have seen their faces," Harry said, snickering. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"I was amazing, wasn't I?" I laughed, feeling giddy. Hermione opened her mouth but before she could we were interrupted.

"Professor, that stupid mud- I mean Green never comes to her common room! She sleeps with the Gryffindor's!" One of the girls said, sneering the word Gryffindor. We all turned to see Snape striding towards us with the five girls behind him.

"Both Professor McGonagall and I are well aware of this. The headmaster has also been notified." He turned around, and I could just imagine the look he was giving them as they immediately backed up a step. "We have all agreed it is best for Ms. Green to spend most of her time with the Gryffindor's," he sneered the word just like they did. Huh, must be a normal Slytherin thing. "You are disgraces to the Slytherin's with the way you have acted, causing _me_ to have to let one of my top students to house with the Gryffindor's." he then whipped around, not looking at me or the trio, and continued to the great hall.

"Did Snape just…" Harry trailed off, shocked into silence.

"Snape… defended me?" I sounded just as shocked as Ron looked. What in the world was happening?

* * *

><p>"Are you ever gonna fix their faces?" I asked casually as I tried to beat Fred at chess with George hovering behind me and giving me hints.<p>

"What?" Fred said, looking up from the board to me.

"The ah, the girls who beat me up. The acne. Are you two ever gonna fix it?"

"We can't," George said, sounding distracted.

"What?" I asked, finally looking away from the chess board were I was losing.

"We can't fix it. Only they can." George said.

"It will go away once they apologize, it will go away." Fred said at my confused look. It was quiet for a moment before I burst out laughing.

"You two are mad geniuses," I said, still laughing.

"It gets even worse when one of them starts being a bitch or flirting with someone," Lee said casually as he walked by. "Move your knight to B9," he said to me, continuing to walk away.

"Does it really get worse?" I asked, awe at there spell work in my voice.

"Mmhmm, and don't listen to Lee," George said casually.

I still lost. But I had the best friends. Ever.

* * *

><p>This is, so far, one of my favorite chapter. I just love what Lee, Fred, and George do just to protect a third year XD Reeevvvviiieeeeewwwww<p> 


End file.
